In recent years, piezoelectric thin film resonators using thickness longitudinal vibration of a piezoelectric material have been attracting attention as a component of a filter for high-frequency communication. The piezoelectric thin film resonators include a FBAR (Film Acoustic Bulk Resonator), a SMR (Solidly Mounted Resonator), and the like.